


First Kiss

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Day 3, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, sherlollyweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events go a bit different one winter afternoon when Molly drops by 221b with a cooler for Sherlock. </p>
<p>For Sherlolly Appreciation week, Day 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“The liver is in here and there should be some disinfectant in there as well.” Molly set the cooler down on Sherlock’s table as he busied about his living room.

“When are we meeting again?” Sherlock stopped what he was doing to glance up at Molly.

She teetered back and forth on the balls of her feet before answering, “5:00 should be fine.”

Sherlock nodded in agreement, but held his finger up, asking Molly to wait. His eyes drifted across the room till they landed on the side table next to John’s chair where a couple of manila folders sat. Pleased with his find, Sherlock swiftly made his way over to the case files he’d nicked from Lestrade the day before and thumbed through them.

“Is that all?” Molly asked, still leaning beside the cooler.

Sherlock appeared engrossed in his reading and didn’t respond immediately. It was times like these when he would forget all about her presence and leave her waiting listlessly for long periods of time.

She was ready to turn, when his hand shot out in front of him.

“Stay,” he requested. “Please.”

Molly met his eye line, unwavering and dauntingly austere.

“Yeah. Okay,” she replied, setting down her over-sized, gaudy shoulder bag to lean against a leg of the table.

Sherlock made his way into the kitchen, files in hand, and spread them across the tabletop in front of her.

“What do you notice?” he asked, not giving her any context of his inquiry.

“In this room here?” she asked, pointing to pictures around her.

Each was taken from what appeared to be a security camera in the top left corner of an office foyer. The times stamps showed they were on consecutive days at exactly 6:00 pm.

“Yes. What’s off in this last one?” Sherlock pointed down at the picture next to Molly’s thumb. “Taken on the day our suspect said he had left work for home, but was later spotted re-entering the building a good 30 minutes later.”

Molly hummed for a few seconds, picking up the grainy photo, and scanning it back and forth with her eyes. She returned her eyes to the rest of the photos and then back up to the one in her hand.

“The dial here, on the thermostat.” She showed Sherlock as he took a seat in the chair next to her. “It’s turned to the right while the other photos show it turned the other way.

Sherlock grinned. “And what does this prove?”

Molly set the photo down in front of him.

“That their energy bill is going to be more expensive this month?” Molly joked.

Sherlock bit back a scowl and moved on. “That our suspect, Mr. Nichols, was planning on returning after he left for the night. He was very conscientious about turning the heat off when he left every other night, but why not this night?” Sherlock jabbed his finger down at the photo at hand.

“He knew,” Molly answered, the truth dawning on her. “He could have been in on it. Probably was.”

Sherlock nodded with a smug grin and began to gather the photos up.

“Have you told Lestrade yet?”

Sherlock’s hands stopped, hovering over the pile. “I was going to tell him tomorrow. I wanted a second opinion first.”

Molly raised her brow at this, but chose not to bring it up. “So do you want to meet there or…?”

“You can come to Baker Street first so we can share a cab over. I know my place is on the way.”

“Yeah, okay,” Molly replied, glancing down at her watch. Surprised at how much time had gone by, she clumsily refastened her coat, stalling on the top buttons. “I’ll see you later then.”

She swung her hair back over her shoulder, picked up her bag from the floor and leaned over, giving Sherlock a chaste kiss on the lips.

He was the first one to freeze, completely stuck in the moment –fingers stuck to the ink of the photos. She was oblivious though, and turned away from him with a waved toward the door. It wasn’t until her hand met the knob, that she realized what she’d done.

Her hand was the first thing to move, drifting up to her face to feel the spot on her lips where they had kissed. It was slick and felt cold all of a sudden under her touch. She didn’t turn around yet, waiting for him to deliver some scathing remark or deduction on what she’d just done. But he was silent. In fact, the room had descended into an eerie stillness, so quiet she could hear the hum from the fluorescent lights above.

“I’m sorry.” She finally broke the silence, spinning around towards him with an anxious expression that contorted the soft features of her face.

He was still motionless, suspended in that moment when her lips had met his. The kiss had been quick and closed mouthed with a barely audible smacking sound at the end. But in the half second span of time, all Sherlock could see was Molly. Her eyelids, half closed, responding to the kiss, but not prepared. Her hand, resting atop his shoulder for balance, before stepping back and that smell; the scent that just screamed Molly in the most subtle of ways.

“It’s fine,” he eventually replied, opening his eyes. “More than fine really.

She stood there, completely baffled, with both arms encircling the strap of her bag the pulled hard on her shoulder.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Sherlock cleared his throat and began moving again, his eyes darting between her and the photos collected in his hands. “I don’t really see anything wrong with it.”

“The case?” Molly stepped farther into the room.

“Uh, no, not the case Molly.” Sherlock smirked. “Well, the case as well, but-”

“I know.” Molly grinned. “I’d say it was actually quite good.”

“They both were. One more than the other.” He set the photos back down on top of the case file and returned his gaze to the petite pathologist in front of him.

“So…” She surveyed the room before landing her focus back on the consulting detective before her.

“Yes. So...” He clasped his hands at his side, mimicking her posture. “If I’m not mistaken, you were about to say goodbye.”

Her head nodded up and down, his eyes locked onto hers, and with a thud, her bag hit the floor.


End file.
